In Train Across
by Laela Park
Summary: Ia yang memandang dari balik jendela. Ia yang menanti dari tiap derit roda-roda yang berputar. Ia yang selalu merindu pada benda logam yang melintas. Membiarkan akan kesempatan yang terbuang. Bersama rasanya yang melintas layaknya kereta yang terhenti pada setiap stasiun sebagai singgahannya. YeHae:YesungxDonghae/SomeonexDonghae/Super Junior/T/Romance.


**IN TRAIN ACROSS**

 **YEHAE: YESUNGxDONGHAE/ XXXxDONGHAE/YESUNGxXXX**

 **SUPERJUNIOR/ROMANCE/DRABLE/T/BL/OOC**

 **ALL CAST BELONGS TO GOD AND THEMSELF**

WARNING!

IF YOU DON'T LIKE BOYS LOVE/SHOUNEN AI/YAOI, PLEASE JUST IGNORE IT.

.

.

 **Yesung POV**

Suara derit roda kereta api bergesek dengan rel memekik nyaring. Puluhan pasang kaki berburu mengejar pintu yang terbuka. Memasuki sebuah ruang logam yang selalu mereka sebut dengan kereta. Menghantarkan mereka melintasi antar kota. Dengan diriku yang kini mengawasi mereka akan keselamatan dan ketertiban mereka.

Aku perhatikan para penumpang berlalu-lalang sepanjang stasiun. Beberapa baris rel kereta api pun tak luput dari pandanganku. Memastikan segalanya aman terkendali, karena yah memang itulah pekerjaanku.

Aku Kim Jonghoon, atau biasa teman memanggilku Yesung. Aku adalah seorang penjaga keamanan di sebuah stasiun di Korea, Stasiun Cheonan-Asan. Sebuah stasiun yang menjadi titik temu beberapa kereta (Railroad) dari Stasiun Seoul dan Yongsan. Yang dibagi kembali dengan beberapa jalur atau _line_ berdasarkan kota yang dituju. Di sinilah tempatku bekerja dimana keselamatan para penumpang adalah prioritasku.

Tiada hari yang special bagiku. Semua terlihat dan berlalu seperti hari-hariku biasanya. Hanya memperhatikan sekekeliling dan mengatur para penumpang agar selalu tertib. Bahkan semua terlaksana dengan mudah, karena rakyat Korea sangat taat dan tertib. Semua berjalan begitu datar. Pekerjaanku yang berurusan dengan banyak orang pun tak membantuku dalam mencari seseorang yang bersedia berbagi kamar di apartemen sepiku.

"Yesung, giliranmu." Aku dengar salah satu rekanku memanggil. Memanggilku dari rehatku. Aku pun beranjak menggantikan tempatnya. Dan kembalilah aku pada rutinitas monotonku.

 **Author POV**

Kembali ia mengawasi wilayah pantauannya. Semua terlihat biasa. Bahkan ia hampir menghafal semua penumpang yang berada di stasiun. Mereka yang dengan rutin menaiki railroad dari stasiun di sana.

"Ya Jonghoon-ah, sudah jam kerjamu nak?" Sapa seorang wanita baya padanya.

"Ne, eommanim. Sudah mau pulang? Bukankah baru lima hari dari kedatanganmu, eommanim." Balasnya dengan ramah.

"Anakku sedang sakit, jadi aku harus kembali." Jawab sang wanita menceritakan sebabnya.

"Ah keretamu sudah datang eommanim." Ujar Yesung saat melihat sebuah kereta jenis _Mugunghwa_ dengan jalur menuju kota Yeosu berhenti. Ia pun mengantarkan wanita tersebut ke dalam kereta. Membantunya mencarikan tempat duduknya sebelum kereta dipenuhi oleh penumpang yang berdiri.

" _Kamsahamnida, Jonghoon-ah._ "

Setelah berpamitan, ia pun segera meninggalkan kereta sebelum kereta tersebut kembali melaju. Kembali pada tempat yang seharusnya. Ia kembali mengawasi keadaan di stasiun. Hingga pandangannya bertemu dengan sebuah objek yang menawan. Sebuah karikatur Tuhan yang membuatnya terpesona.

Terlihat seorang pria manis terduduk di kursi penumpang sebuah kereta. Wajahnya tetap terlihat cantik meski terhalang tebalnya jendela kaca kereta yang ia tumpangi. Pria itu terduduk seorang diri dengan sepasang earphone menutupi pendengarannya. Senyumnya terkembang, menggambarkan ia yang menikmati musiknya. Yang semua itu terlihat begitu mempesona dalam pandangan Yesung.

Yesung terus pandangi pria itu dari kejauhan. Hingga kereta itu kembali melaju dari pemberhentiannya. Membuat Yesung kembali dari lamunannya. Namun pandangannya masih tertuju pada kereta yang ditumpangi pria tersebut. Memandangi benda logam itu hingga tak terlihat lagi oleh pandangannya.

"Hari yang cerah." Gumamnya dengan senyum yang terkembang dalam wajahnya.

~Nappeun Bamie~

Seminggu telah berlalu, dan semua berlalu seperti biasanya. Namun dengan harap yang baru bagi Yesung. Dengan sebuah aktivitas baru yang ia lakukan. Memperhatikan akan kedatangan sebuah kereta dengan seorang penumpang yang ia harap akan kemunculannya.

Ia perhatikan sebuah kereta jenis _Saemaeul_ , sebuah kereta first class di Korea. Sebuah kerata dengan line berwarna biru dan kuning mewarnai gerbongnya. Ia perhatikan setiap penumpang yang terduduk di samping jendela kereta tersebut. Mencari seseorang yang ia temui seminggu lalu di jenis kereta yang sama. Namun usahanya sia-sia. Tak ia dapati pria manis yang dinantinya.

Kini harinya tak hanya diisi dengan menjaga dan mengawasi. Namun juga dengan mencari. Mencari sosok menawan yang menarik perhatiannya. Sosok yang membuat suara derit roda kereta menjadi begitu dirindu olehnya. Sosok yang membuat sebuah kereta tak luput dari pandangannya.

"Tak berniatkah kau melintas kembali?" Gumam Yesung dengan helaan kekecewaan karena ia tak mendapati kembali sosok tersebut.

Jam kerjanya telah berakhir, waktu untuk menantinya pun telah berakhir. Dengan penuh kekecewaan ia meninggalkan peron. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia dengar sebuah derit roda yang ia cukup hafal berhenti di belakangnya. Ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya, menyaksikan pemandangan yang dinantinya. Melihat sosok yang diharapnya kini sedang terlelap seorang diri di bangku penumpang. Membuat rasa rindu yang membuncah kini menguap menjadi rasa bahagia yang teramat.

Ia pandangi terus wajah damai sosok yang tertidur tersebut. Menikmati sisa waktunya sebelum ia kembali pada hari tanpa sosok didambanya. Tak mempedulikan orang lain akan melihatnya seperti seorang penguntit yang sedang mencuri pandang. Menyelami waktu hingga kereta itu kembali berlalu.

"Hari Rabu, Saemaeul Railroad, Honam Line. Kemana kau menuju, eoh? Seodaejon? Iksan? Gwangju? Naju? Atau tujuan akhir Mokpo?" Ujarnya, memprediksi akan jenis dan tujuan kereta yang masih ia pandangi keberangkatannya.

"Semoga aku masih menemukanmu di Rabu berikutnya." Doanya penuh harap.

Dan seperti harapnya ia pun menemukan pria tersebut di setiap hari Rabunya. Memperhatikannya dari kejauhan di saat pemberhentiannya. Menjadi cerita tersendiri baginya, menyaksikan interaksi sang terkasih meski tidak melibatkan dirinya.

~Nappeun Bamie~

Aroma segar menggelitik penciuman. Pepohonan yang mulai bersemi menambahkan keindahan yang menghiasi seisi kota. Termasuk dirinya, yang kini semakin berbunga dan bersemi rasanya pada sosok yang dinantinya. Terdengar berlebihan, namun begitulah nyatanya. Hatinya yang begitu terpaut akan sosok yang selalu mengalihkannya.

Ia terduduk dengan nyaman di bangku para calon penumpang. Bukan untuk beristirahat dari waktu kerjanya, namun memang sebagai seorang calon penumpang. Bukan seragam yang ia kenakan, melainkan setelan casual khas musim semi, sama halnya dengan penumpang lainnya. Ia menunggu, sama seperti hari lainnya. Menunggu kedatangan sebuah kereta dengan seorang penumpang yang dinantinya. Bukan hanya untuk sekedar melihat, namun kini ia akan ikut sebagai penumpang lainnya.

Kereta tersebut pun datang, dengan sosok itu yang terduduk di samping jendela seperti biasanya. Melihat demikian, ia pun segera menaiki kereta yang sama. Mencari tempat duduk yang pria itu tempati.

Ia melihatnya. Pria manis itu yang terduduk seorang diri. Ia pun menghampiri, namun keraguan menguasai. Langkahnya terhenti pada kursi yang bersebrangan dari kursi yang ditempati pria manis itu. Ia pun mendudukan diri di kursi tersebut. Tak memberanikan diri menghampiri pria manis tersebut. Namun pandangannya tak henti melihat sosok tersebut. Hingga tak menyadari sosok itu balik memperhatikannya dan memberikan senyuman manis terbaiknya. Membuatnya semakin tak berkutik dari tempatnya dan hanya membalas dengan senyuman lainnya.

Kereta mulai bergerak, memulai keberangkatannya. Ia perhatikan kursi yang masih kosong di sebelah pria tersebut. Ia bergerak, memcoba memberanikan diri untuk menghampiri pria tersebut. Namun sayang, terlihat seorang pria tampan mendahului niatnya.

"Aku boleh duduk di sini?" Tanya pria tampan itu meminta izin, yang tentu tidak mendapat penolakan dari pria manis tersebut. Membuat ia menyesali akan ketidakberaniannya. Ia pun terduduk pasrah pada kursi awalnya. Hanya bisa menyaksikan interaksi keduanya yang semakin membuatnya iri. Mendengar segelintir percakapan akan keduanya.

"Hae? Nama yang cukup indah." Sebuah nama yang terdengar dari aksi mencuri dengarnya. Sebuah nama panggilan yang terdengar manis di telinganya.

Tiga jam telah berlalu, dan ia belum melihat pria itu bergerak meninggalkan kursinya. Masih setia terduduk manis di kursinya. Bercengkrama dengan pria lain yang juga belum beranjak dari kursinya.

"Mokpo, yah?" Terkanya akan tujuan pria manis tersebut. Karena memang hanya tinggal stasiun Mokpo lah yang menjadi tempat pemberhentian mereka. Dan benar duganya, saat pemberhentian terakhir kereta tersebut, terlihat pria itu bangkit dari kursinya. Ia tersenyum senang.

"Anda tidak turun?" Tanya seorang pria yang menyadarkan ia dari lamunannya. Pria yang sejak tadi menjadi objek tontonannya.

"A.. Ah.. Yah sebentar lagi. Anda duluan saja." Jawabnya sedikit terbata.

"Baiklah. Jangan sampai tertinggal, ne?" Ujar pria tersebut perhatian. Membuat ia begitu senang dengan senyuman yang begitu merekah.

"Ne. _Kamsahamnida._ " Balasnya dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga.

" _Bahkan suaramu terasa manis untuk didengar._ " Gumamnya membatin. Ia tak beranjak dari tempatnya, karena ia memang tak berniat pergi. Hanya ingin mengetahui kemana pria itu menuju. Itu cukup baginya.

~Nappeun Bamie~

Ia kembali pada tempatnya. Di hari yang sama tanpa seragamnya ia menunggu. Menuggu pria manis, di mana Mokpo menjadi tempat tujuannya. Ia tak membolos dari kerjanya, hanya mengganti hari liburnya adalah hal yang mudah baginya.

Kini ia telah bertekad. Takkan lagi membiarkan kesempatannya berlalu begitu saja. Ia bertekad akan mengetahui namanya, mengetahui lebih dalam akannya. Takkan membiarkan orang lain mendahuluinya.

Suara derit roda kereta memekik nyaring ketika pemberhentiannya. Suara yang begitu ia hafal yang kini membawa sosok yang dirindunya. Ia tersenyum lebar, melihat sosok manis di hadapannya. Membuat detak jantungnya berpacu dengan hebatnya.

Ia terpaku dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Pria di hadapannya berpangku tangan sambil tersenyum padanya. Membangkitkan yuforia tersendiri dalam hatinya. Benarkah apa yang ia lihat? Ia ingin mengetahuinya. Maka ia langkahkan kakinya. Mengambil kesempatan yang sempat terlewat.

 _Brugh.._

Ia rasakan sesuatu menghantam bahunya cukup keras. Namun tidak membuatnya terjatuh. Hingga ia lihat sebuah kotak beludru kecil jatuh tepat di kakinya. Ia pun meraihnya dan mengembalikan pada pemiliknya.

" _Ah mianhae._ Apa anda terluka?" Tanya sang pemilik kotak yang ternyata sang pelaku yang menghantam dirinya.

"Tak apa, aku baik-baik saja. Berhati-hatilah." Balasnya dengan ramah.

"Sekali lagi maafkan saya. Saya terlalu gugup hingga menabrak anda. Saya terlalu gugup karena akan melamar kekasih saya." Terang pria itu atas kecerobohannya. Yesung pun tak mempermasalahkannya dan membiarkan pria itu pergi menuju tujuannya.

Setelahnya ia pun tersadar, dan ia segera bergegas menuju pria yang telah memikatnya sebelum kereta tersebut kembali melaju. Namun, langkahnya terhenti dengan apa yang ia saksikan kini. Nafasnya tersekat. Pasokan oksigen seakan lenyap seketika membuat dadanya sesak karenanya. Matanya terasa perih dan luquid bening mengalir darinya tanpa ia menyadarinya.

Menyaksikan pria yang didambanya kini sedang dalam rengkuhan pria yang menabraknya. Yang baru ia ingat, bahwa pria itu adalah pria yang telah mengambil kesempatannya yang sebelumnya.

"Memang di dunia ini tidak ada kata kesempatan yang kedua." Gumamnya. Ia pun pergi meninggalkan peron bersama sesalnya. Sesalnya yang tak mampu memilikinya. Bahkan tanpa mengetahui nama lengkapnya. Pergi meninggalkan stasiun bersama dengan derit roda yang kini terdengar perih akan keberangkatannya.

Kembali memulai hari barunya, dengan rasa yang baru. Dengan rasa cemburu yang memburu, ketika melihat sosok itu yang kini masih terduduk di kursinya namun tidak seorang diri seperti hal layak biasanya. Melainkan dengan sosok lain yang kini menemani di sampingnya. Ia tersenyum getir setiap kereta itu melintas di hadapannya.

 **-END-**


End file.
